Da Capo
by HibaTsu-Lover
Summary: Pain, there's only pain that he felt...the beating of his heart increasing impossibly like never before. There wasn't anything more that he could think of...not anything that's helpful. Slash, character bashing, AU, and language.
1. Chapter 1: Change

Da Capo

_Pain, there's only pain that he felt...the beating of his heart increasing impossibly like never before. There wasn't anything more that he could think of...not anything that's helpful._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, they belong to their respectful copyright owners. _

Change

Uncle Vernon had been way too angry to care this night that he whipped the raven's back until it only had ripped skin left. The muscles were torn apart forcefully, blood dripping like running water, falling freely.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The scream was heard throughout the street of Privet Drive. There was pounding footsteps coming down the hall towards Harry's room.

-BANG!-

"What's the meaning of this, BOY!" The word boy was sneered as the adult fat whale came into the room.

Harry didn't answer him, too busy trying to get the pain to go away to notice that there was another presence in his tiny room. The shadow of Vernon loomed over him, ready to strike only to pass out when there was a magical out-lash.

Harry's magical core expanded and the extra uncontrollable magic from his magical and creature inheritance began to cause chaos. As an increase of magic in his core, he had gain the appearance of an elf. Not any type of elf but rather the royal dark elf. The Potters had been marrying different types of creatures unknowingly, and by extend, Harry got the genes of a royal dark elf.

The night passed, and Harry woke up only to see his uncle's body right on the floor and there seems to be blood seeping through his clothes. The blood shocked him as if he knew if something happened to the Dursleys, he will be in trouble. That though didn't help him at all and he let out a terrified scream.

Footsteps could be heard rushing up the steps very fast and the door was slammed opened. There stood Petunia and Dudley who both gasped.

"What did you do? Freak!" Petunia was really terrified. "What did you do to my husband?!"

Before he could answer, a punch came right at his face. The uncontrollable magic from his inheritance lashed at his attacker as he tried to defend himself. The next thing he sees was Dudley flying out the door unconscious. Petunia screamed, seeing her precious Dudders and Veronie out cold and being alone in the same room with freak does not help her. Apparently her scream shook Harry out of his shock.

"Listen! Aunt Petunia! Please! Let me leave here willingly and the blood wards will continue on!" He was pleading and he prided himself for never pleading to the Dursleys. He has to get out of here, at least before Dumbledore was alerted by the wards. "The magical world will not know about myself disappearing. Please!"

Petunia sneered, "As long as the freaks won't bother us again! My perfectly normal family does not need any freaks intruding anymore! I know you've realized that old fool is manipulative! Leave my family alone, and you will be able to get away without the old coot knowing."

"Yes, I've known about that, and yes I will do everything to make sure your lives will remain normal."

"You better keep your words." Her tone soften a bit, "go to the storage room, there's a holly wooden trunk that's your mother's. Take it and leave now."

He agreed. The realization that he can finally have a remotely normal life sank in, and a beautiful smile appeared on his pale face.

A/N: my first actual try to put a plot bunny into words to make a story, no flamers please! Reviews are always welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. **

**A/N: For those who followed/fav. or reviewed, a big thanks to you all! I haven't update this story even though I already wrote it out because I didn't like the way the second chapter was heading to... Anyways...its an update! Might not be long but I hope you guys will like it! Enjoy!**

_Line Break_

After getting everything ready and packed, he left Private Drive #4. Harry took the bus and headed for Diagon Alley, or rather the Wizarding Bank for information on his inheritance. He exited the Alley after a quick shop through some book stores and clothing shops, trying not to let anyone see his face. Hailing for a taxi, he took it to Heathrow Airport in London and randomly picked his location.

He selected New York for its popularity in tourist, and paid for a plane ticket that's first class. Heading for the Starbucks that's in the waiting area, he paid for a coffee to go. Hearing the announcement on the gate to his plane is opening, he gulped the rest down and headed for the security checkpoint.

Going through all the checkpoints and finally boarding the plane, he told a flight attendant to bring him a cup of ice coffee after the departure is secure. Getting settled into his seat, he snuggled in and brought out a book to read.

_Line Break_

_-New York City-_

Its been two days since he arrived in New York and he had done most of the sight seeings real fast as he didn't have to carry luggage and bags as he can just use his elven magic now. Its getting a bit boring though...due to his hormones, he had gone to clubs everywhere in the city for a fun night. He's a switch, even though his elven nature made him a submissive, he dominates all partners he take on until he finds his mates, mates who are strong enough to overpower him.

Suppose it should be time for him to move on before the Wizarding World catches on to where he is if they are desperate enough. He has a suspicion that his secret lover, Severus Snape is going to find him anyways because he had confessed that he's a dark-Veela. He didn't particularly mind if Severus finds him though, as he misses his mate but he can't risk having Dumbly-Coot finding him and bringing him back to the Dursleys.

Harry searched up the internet and booked a plane ticket to his next location and the pattern continues. He ended up visiting most of all states of the America and ended up coming to Forks, Washington.

_Line Break_

_-Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.-_

Severus Snape is worried, not that anyone noticed since his sneer was evidently presented. He hasn't received any letters from his younger mate since the 27th of July. Dumbledore must have suspected something, as he tried everything to keep Severus busy on the 31st of that month. It would be in a way, that Harry could be mad at him for not sending him birthday gifts but he hasn't rested since July 30th. Dumbledore always have him on tasks for the Order and his Lord and Master Voldemort haven't let him rest either.

What worried him more was the fact that Dumbledore told students and staffs alike that Harry was sent off to secret training and that his "best friends" were being completely gits. They were spreading rumors of how Harry was being attention seeking even when he's not in school and how he's getting special treatment. The Daily Prophet had a blast in blackening Harry's name and stories on how Harry abandoned his "best friends".

Moreover, not only them but it seems that Dumbledore knew that Harry has disappeared and he, in order to have Severus make the illegal blood tracking potion, told Severus of what happened. Just thinking of that made his blood boiled. How dare that old coot! How dare the disgusting muggles! That meddling old goat had known about Harry being abused and did nothing! He now has the nerve to actually order Severus to brew an illegal potion to track down and restrain Harry.

Like hell Severus would do that! He's going to brew the potion and give a fake one with other people's blood to that old fool and use the real one track find his mate. Severus then vowed that he will never let Dumbledore have Harry. Severus knew of the goat's intentions and it sickens him, but he as a spy for his Lord will need to continue the act of loyalty to the bumblebee.

Dumbledore on the other side was pissed off. He can't believe that the Dursleys had let his puppet cut off its own strings! Did that meant that Harry knew about what's happening all these years? He had tried to put love potions into his food so he can lust after himself but it seems like the potion never worked.

Since Harry disappeared, he tried everything to find even a tiny clue to where he might be located at. He had ordered the Order of Phoenix to help search for the Chosen One and secretly not let anyone know. All he now needs is for Severus to finish brewing that tracking potion, as it's been seven months since Severus started on this potion. He can only wait for the results now.

_Line break_

_-Forks, WA-_

Harry had decided to settle down for maybe a few months to finish his muggle studies and maybe get a muggle job. He enrolled into Forks High School and right now he's about to step out of his shiny new sports car.

As he stepped out, he was assaulted with a heavenly smell...that is somehow tainted by a disgusting hint of overly sweetness like Umbridge's sugar-coated voice. Then he came in view of _him. _

**A/N: I hope this chapter is alright, and I typed this up when I needed to sleep, lol, so if there's any comments, just review or PM is fine. Any review will be read by myself even if I might not reply to them. I read them so I know what my readers are thinking! I expect some reviews~ :D Thanks for bearing with me on this waiting. **


	3. Chapter 3: Finding surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the fav/follow/reviews! They are motivating me and thanks lots! I've finally decided to move my lazy arse and actually finish this chapter that I started in October. Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy!**

* * *

For a second Harry's breath was knocked out of him. There he was, standing with a group of unusually beautiful teenagers and a plain looking brunette. His coppery short hair blowing along the wind and and his golden eyes twinkling. When he tensed and turned towards Harry, that was when Harry himself realised that he's been staring too much. Blushing a shade of bright pink, Harry hurried into the main office.

The lady at the office gave him his schedule and a slip for the teachers to sign and Harry mentally gave a shrug. It wasn't like he's planning on skipping classes so signing the slip and bring it back is easy. Walking out of the main building, he head to U.S. History and arrived just as the teacher did.

Harry decided to introduce himself as the teacher stared questioningly at him. "Hi, my name's Harrison Black."

The teacher straighten out after recognizing his name on his attendance list and gesture him to take an empty seat after giving him a paper of supplies he should have. Sitting in his seat, he took out his notebook and pen and got started on the notes. Since it was the beginning of the year for U.S. History, the class was talking about colonial life with the British ruler ruling them from three thousand miles away.

When the class ended 45 minutes later, he packed up and headed for trigonometry. He once again introduced himself but this time, his teacher made him introduced himself in front of the whole class. It didn't bother him much as he was used to the attention but it made him realised that the trig teacher is a utter git. When he was seated, he noticed that the pain looking girl that was standing cuddling to his mate was seated next to him. Heaving a sigh, he began the struggle of doing trig after not doing muggle mathematics for so long.

The plain looking girl finally began talking quietly to him after looking at Harry nervously for a long while. "Um... Hi, I'm Bella Swan."

"Harrison Black." Harry replied shortly without emotion. This girl was clinging to his mate looking all lovey-dovey with his mate, Harry will be jealous all he wants.

They stopped talking after the teacher shushed at them rather rudely. Class soon ended and he moved to another class. Everything repeated itself except there was no Bella Swan in his other classes, before lunch, it seems.

Lunch was rather boring at the start, he moved onto the line for the food and couldn't help but grimaced at the school lunch. He left the line with an apple to munch on and walked over to one of the empty tables in the corner of the room. That's when they walked in. There his all wonderful mate was being his perfect self with the only taint of Bella Swan in the picture. He glared and the boy with blonde hair in the group turned and looked at him. They began discussing within themselves and moved towards Harry.

The raven haired bubbly girl moved forward first and introduced herself and her group. "Hi! I'm Alice Cullen, this is Jasper Hale my boyfriend and his sister Rosalie Hale whose the girlfriend of my brother, Emmett Cullen. And this here is my other brother, Edward Cullen and his girlfriend Bella Swan that I'm sure you've already met! I'm looking forward to being friends with you, Harry!"

Harry blinked at that, she was talking very fast but at least he caught everything she said. "Harrison Black...nice to meet you all."

Edward, Harry's mate, was looking at him with a confused expression while Bella was nervous again. Alice was bouncing in the seat that she invited herself in while her boyfriend, Jasper seem to be grimacing at something. Emmett was wearing a huge grin but his counterpart, Rosalie was glaring at him. Harry wasn't sure why the group approached him, though he was happy that he was finally meeting his mate officially even with a human clinging to his arm.

Jasper picked his head up lighting fast at the change in emotion that he felt from Harrison, and Harry picked up on it for some reason so he closed his mind off completely with Occlumency. Both Edward and Jasper stared at him this time, as they've only have the barest amount of experience with Bella in that sense. Harry on the other hand completely ignored them, not wanting to reveal himself as being magical and not of human status.

"Umm... Harry?"

It was Bella, what does this insufferable human want with him? Dear sweet Merlin! He just sounded so much like his other mate, Severus! Sweat dropping in an awkward gesture, he mentioned her to talk about what she's thinking of.

"Ho-how are you liking the town so far?"

Honestly?! What a question to ask him when she wasn't in his good grace. He replied shortly not wanting to speak further and began on his apple.

The group chit-chat for a while, and when the bell rang Alice asked what he had. He replied Biology and she jumped in joy for some reason. He found out why when he went into the classroom. There sat Edward in the back of the room and Harry's face lit up at that, but when he realised that Bella sat next to him, Harry's happy expression vanished.

The rest of the day ended quicking with gym as last period and when the bell rang for the last time, he stood and left with the paper slip to hand it in to the lady in the main office. When he left for the parking lot, he found a note stuck to his driver's door.

_Harry:_

_Hey, I was hoping we can catch you after class to _

_see if you want to hang out this weekend after school_

_but you weren't there, so I stuck this note here. If you _

_want to actually come and hang out, we would be glad _

_for your presence. Just popped by our house afterwards _

_when you're done with whatever you were doing! We _

_look forward to this! :)_

_Sincerely, _

_Alice Cullen_

_P.S. Here's the address! _

_xx-xxx-xxxx xxx-xxxx- xxx-Forks, WA_

Harry blinked down owlishly at the post-it and stuffed it in his pants. He didn't get why Alice would invite someone they just met to their family house but Harry certainly wouldn't mind for extra chance at seeing his mate, Edward.

He quickly drove home and dropped off everything and jumped into the shower, hoping to be refreshed when seeing his mate again. Getting ready very quickly, he threw on a forest green button up and a pair of black leather jeans completed with his knee high black dragon hide boots. Checking that he was fine in the mirror, he went to his car and drove with his best ability to the Cullen house.

He rang the doorbell and was greeted with Alice's grinning face. He smiled softly at her and entered the house after she invited him in. Harry was disappointed that Edward wasn't there though, thinking all his efforts were for naught.

Alice didn't seem affected by his mood as she dragged him around and when it was finally almost five in the evening, she stopped.

"Alice?"

"Our father is about to be home! Oh you will love him!"

Just as she finished the sentence, the front door was pushed opened and in walked a blonde haired young man in his twenties. His breath caught in his throat.

* * *

**A/N: Heheh...Don't hate me for a tiny cliffy! xD It's late for me and I need to sleep as there's class for me tomorrow. Anyways, how is it? Please leave a review stating your current opinion~ Thanks for waiting for me! **


End file.
